1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to a method for starting a data processing system, and more particularly a method for starting a data processing system using a flash memory device.
2. Related Art
Computer technology has advanced rapidly in the recent years and has brought much convenience. Data processing systems, computing devices or computers help people deal with many complicated daily things and affairs. Thus, there are many specific functions, such as database, file storing, printers, e-mail and web sites, designed for specific users.
Before the data processing system deals with the tasks above, a startup process to activate the system is needed. The general startup process is through the hard disk connected to an IDE (Integrated Driver Electronics) interface or a CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory). A floppy disk, having a startup program, is also an option. The devices, which need to be driven through the I/O port, cause a longer startup time and more power consumption. The longer startup time and the more-powered consumption are not economic.
Using a flash memory device, connected to a data processing system via a USB interface, results in a problem with the driver. That's because the driver of the USB is installed in the operation system (OS) of the data processing system. Thus, the USB port is not activated if the startup process of the data process system is not complete. Further, the start-up process is slower and consumes more power. So a method for activating the data processing system, using a flash memory device, is necessary.